


His Star

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Starlet AU, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: You're a Hollywood starlet dating Greta Van Fleet's guitarist, Jake Kiszka.





	His Star

It's the morning of the big day. The hair and makeup artists should be arriving soon to your suite. Jake is in his room, knocked out on cough medicine, poor thing. You were trying your best to nurse him, but he didn't want to get you sick.  
"I'll be really upset if you have to miss the awards ‘cause I got you sick." He had said with a stuffy nose. His eyes had been red rimmed and his usually soft, long hair was all matted and in tangles, he looked miserable. You hated being unable to do more for him. Your boyfriend was such a gentleman and always made sure you were comfortable. But he didn’t want your big night to be ruined. You were the breakout star of the year’s highest acclaimed film, the critics raved about your performance and tonight you were one of the nominees for best actress in a leading role. You were over the moon with your nomination, being so new to the industry but to have already been recognized as a great talent was more than you had ever dreamed of.  
Jake was going to be your date to the ceremony. You had a gorgeous Valentino gown custom made and Jake had gotten a vintage velvet suit tailored to match you. You were both really looking forward to this night. You both had lucked out because his band wasn’t touring, they’d be in LA recording for a few weeks. Sometimes you went months without your schedules lining up, so you were both very happy. But then his health took a downturn, he had caught some awful bug and was sick as a dog.  
“This is a fever he’s just gonna have to sweat out.” the doctor had told us. It wasn’t anything serious, but he’d need as much bedrest as possible until it passed.  
That had been two nights ago and you had been heartbroken. Jake was also very disappointed.  
“Babe, I’m so mad at myself”, he said on the car ride from the doctor’s office. “It’s not right for you to be alone on that red carpet, I should be holding your hand when they call out your category.” He began to cough and his whole body shook.  
“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it, c’mere.” He rested his head on you shoulder carefully, he didn’t let you hug him like you wanted to.  
“Just like this, babe, this is good and safe for you.” He chuckled.  
Once you were at your hotel, you tucked him in in the spare bedroom, his suggestion to avoid getting you sick. You were sitting at the far corner from him when he spoke.  
“Can anyone fly in and take my spot?”  
“My parents don’t do airplanes so it would take them too long to get here, my friends can’t get the days off with such short notice.”  
“What if…what if one of my brothers takes you?” he suggested. You looked at him with wide eyes.  
“I’m serious, you know, I’d just feel better if someone was with you. You know, Josh could do it. He could wear my suit, he’s closer to my size than Sam.”  
“Honey, is this the fever talking?” you jested, but were kinda serious.  
“I’m serious, babe, Josh could take you, I’ll ask him—let me message him, watch.  
“Jake! Wait! You want me to take Josh to the ceremony?”  
“No, I want you to take me, but seeing as that is not really an option, the next best thing would be family, someone I trust.” He quickly typed on his phone.  
“You really think he’d want to?” Josh was a good friend. He was funny and a little loud and rambunctious but it was what made him, him. You knew you were going to be a nervous wreck at the ceremony and definitely did not want to be alone.  
“I’ll owe him, so he’ll definitely be inclined to do me the favor.”  
Jake’s phone vibrated and he opened the message. Jake laughed and then began to cough. You offered him the glass of water on the nightstand.  
“Well what did he say?”  
“Say’s he’s in, but doesn’t know what to wear, wants to know if you can lend him something silky.”  
You both laughed while Jake texted back about having a suit ready to go.

Now you’re waiting for your stylists and for Josh. A tailor would also be coming in to make alterations to Jake’s suit for Josh. There’s a knock at the door and you rise to open it.  
“Top of the mornin’ to ya, pretty Hollywood lady!” Josh tipped an imaginary hat and was wearing green iridescent sunglasses, orange pants, and a grey poncho. He had a thermos in his hand.  
“Good morning, Josh.” You smiled and gestured for him to come inside. He made his way to the main living space and you followed. “Everyone should be arriving shortly, have you eaten? Are you hungry?”  
“Nope, nope, I’m good.” He raised his thermos.  
“Have a seat, get comfy.”  
“I take it Jake’s asleep?”  
“Knocked out, yeah, my poor babe.” You looked in the direction of his room. You looked back at Josh who was looking at you.  
“You’re gonna have a great night, Y/N. I promised Jake that I’d behave and cater to your every need. I am not your date, I am your servant.” He did a little bow in his seat.  
You chuckled and shook your head.  
“Thanks for doing this, Josh. It means a lot to me and I know it makes Jake feel better.”  
“Well, the booze is free right?” he winked and then the rest of your stylists knocked at the door.

By the time the team finished you felt like royalty. Your hair and makeup were impeccable and your dress fit like a glove. By this time Jake was awake, sitting out of the way wrapped in a blanket and his hair in a messy bun. He was a little hoarse, but in good spirits watching Josh get made up.  
“I didn’t know the process would be so…involved.” said Josh as he looked side to side in the mirror. The hair stylist had slicked his hair all the way back and parted it to the side. You had to admit he cleaned up pretty good.  
“Now you’re fit for a queen.” said the stylist.  
“You look good.” You said standing behind all the guys.  
Jake turned and his lips parted into a huge smile. “Babe, oh my gosh, you are splendid. Divine. Josh get out of my suit, I can’t let you take her now.” He joked.  
You all laughed. You went up to where Jake was sitting and leaned down to place a kiss on his temple. He leaned in close so he wouldn’t be heard. “I want to ravish you. And I will when you get back.” Your cheeks turned crimson red and you smacked him playfully on the arm.  
“Babe!” you stood up straight and looked around worried someone had heard. Jake laughed and then began to cough.  
“After the awards I won’t be so concerned with your heath, is all I’m saying.” He gave you a wicked grin. You pursed your lips and rolled your eyes, but then broke out into a giant smile.  
“I’m gonna hold you to that.” you winked.  
“The limo will be here soon.” your assistant announced from the kitchen. You turned and nodded at her.  
“Josh, you ready?” He was posing in front of the full-length mirror, but turned around.  
“Ready to roll, little lady!”  
Jake took your hand. “Hey, you’re gonna have an amazing time. You look like a dream, no matter what happens you’re the star of the night. I love you.”  
You smiled at him tears threatening your eyes, you waved them away. “Oh Jake, babe, I love you too. Thank you.”

The flashing lights were so bright. Photographers kept yelling your name. You were trying to look calm, but your heart beat was racing. Your assistant was leading you through to begin the walk down the red carpet. This was really happening. The dream you had since you could remember, you were actually living it.  
“Alright, Y/N, just stand in the queue and you’ll be called up shortly.” instructed one of the organizers. All you could do was nod, your body was buzzing, like things were moving too fast and too slow all at once. You were trying to stay grounded and present.  
“Hey, Y/N, are you feeling okay?” Josh sounded genuinely concerned.  
“It’s just…so much.” you said as your breath started to quicken.  
“Hey, look at me.” Josh took your hands in his. He leaned his forehead onto yours. “Take a deep breath with me…in one, two three, four, hold it, five, six, seven, eight, now out. Stay here with me, present. Everyone loves you, you’re gonna do great.”  
You gave him a shaky smile. “Yeah? Yes. Thank you, Josh, oh my god, I’m so glad you’re here. I would have lost my shit, no lie.” You both laughed. And then it was your turn to join the procession of celebrities. Josh offered you his arm and you linked yours with his and made your way down the red carpet.  
“Y/N! Jake! Look over here.” the photographers yelled. They all thought your boyfriend was walking the carpet with you. You and Josh turned to each other and laughed. The mix-up was funny enough to get you to relax and walk the rest of the carpet with confidence. You and Josh began doing silly poses. You stood back to back with your hands up like you were holding guns. He did the iconic Will Smith and Jada Pinket Smith pose with his arms stretched out towards you. Then you did a cliché prom pose, with you as the guy and your arms around Josh. You were both laughing at the ridiculousness of it. The fans and photographers were eating it up!  
They began to shout “Kiss, give the lady a kiss, son!” You put your hand under Josh’s chin and squished his face and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. When you released him, he put his hands up to his mouth in mock surprise. You guys really had a blast.  
Soon enough you were being ushered for quick interviews with entertainment news outlets.  
“Y/N, congrats on your nomination tonight! You look drop dead gorgeous, who are you wearing?”  
“Thank you! This is a custom gown by Valentino.”  
“And your date is looking quite handsome, Greta Van Fleet’s guitarist, Jake Kiszka. Are you excited for your girlfriend?”  
“Actually, this is Jake’s brother Josh. Jake is sick at home, but Josh is here in his place to support me.”  
“Oh! Wow! Greta Van Fleet’s vocalist, Josh everyone. Well are you excited to be here?”  
“Oh definitely. It was totally worth poisoning my twin so I could be here instead.” You laughed and after a beat so did the interviewer.  
“He’s kidding.” you clarified.  
“Well we wish you good luck tonight, Y/N and a speedy recovery to your boyfriend back home.”  
“Thank you so much!”  
You and Josh finally entered the venue and took your seats.  
“That was awesome dude!” you beamed at Josh.  
“I’m glad you were able to relax, Y/N.” You gave him a big smile.  
“Josh, I haven’t had a chance to properly say thanks for doing this. Truly, I’m so grateful.”  
“It’s been an honor. Plus, I know what it means for Jake. He really wanted to be here. He loves you, he thinks the sun shines out your ass.” You slapped his arm playfully and squeezed his hand.  
“I love him, too.” You sighed.  
“And I love you for the way you make him feel.”  
“Aww, we’re getting super sappy.”  
“We are! What the hell, where’s the booze I was promised.” You both laughed and began looking for the champagne.  
The night progressed with categories being called and winners being named. Finally, it was time for your category. Josh held your hand tight as they read off the nominees. When they read off the winner it wasn’t your name, but you released a breath of relief. Josh leaned in and gently bumped his forehead with yours.  
“We are all so proud of you.” He whispered in your ear.  
“Thank you” you whispered back.  
No matter what, you were proud of yourself. You knew how hard you worked and that all your fellow nominees we’re talented and deserving. Besides, Jake was back home and he had a promise to keep tonight.


End file.
